Aegis
by imaweeaboo
Summary: Aegis could mean lots of things and you can choose to interpret it in anyway you want. But in here, this is how I choose to interpret it; like a turtle shell.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

AN: I do not own anything in this fic except for my OC. Please enjoy.

 **WARNING:** _This is a work of fiction. All characters and events in this show, even those based on real people, are entirely fictional. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.  
_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_ : The Beginning**

* * *

"Huweeh..."

The kind of sigh which was free from tension resounded inside the "Personnel Only" room as soon as my butt landed on my personal reclining chair that was born from the creative vision of the King of Internet himself, that was so finely engineered and so meticulously crafted until it becomes worthy of the legendary seal of the Brofist.

My own sigh unexpectedly echoed loudly, causing all the other personnel to be taken aback, some of them even frowned with a speechless expression, perhaps because I was letting out that sigh unconsciously.

'It not only tiring for you too, you know.' that's the kind of feeling that I get from inside the room.

However, for some reason or another, I kept on leaning back deeply on my reclining chair that I was sitting on, then I lightly kicked the floor with the tip of my shoe to turn the chair around. The good quality chair slightly rotated and the state of the room were reflected in my sight.

It is a room which gives a sense of hygiene and cleanliness with its white and light green tones. A room that was only half the size compared to every other room in the building.

Some people may think that this size was just right, but those people are not the one sitting inside the cramped room filled with more than twelve doctors!

How can we be made to rest and work in this kind of small dog house, I pondered with a look similar to Edvard Munch's The Scream.

A few years had passed since I _finally_ graduated from my own personal hell and since then I have been working as a proper certified doctor in a hospital. I am sure the expression quivering suited us students of the same major, just like a person who was going through withdrawal symptoms, if we were to be reminded of the pain, suffering and the mind taking struggles we have to go through.

And by God, the night shift is the closest thing I had to a near death experience…

Honestly speaking, it was like playing at the hardest level and everyday is a Boss Battle. But then, the result is very rewarding.

I was letting out another sigh as I rotated the epic chair one more time, and then rotated in reverse.

"Nothing to do…" I mumbled.

"I know right, how amazing it is that us doctors can only experience this so called spare time that I only heard from rumors." says Liliana, one of my co-worker.

It seems that we really do have a spare time, however for us, it feels weird. Especially when you were working as a Military Doctor. Of course, no job could be taken for granted. But my Camp hospital receives more trauma cases than most trauma ERs in the world. Where the ED and the OR work at a very fast tempo and the efficiency is down only to the training we got prior to the deployment.

"You know, this kinda gives me anxiety…" Liliana chimes again.

"You too? Girl, I thought it was just me thinking that something could just happens in a matter of minutes." and we fell into silence once more.

Then I go back to my line of thought.

Throughout my first two years of medical school, I longed for the day I would walk the halls of the medical center, running errands, accompanying my resident, and attending physicians to our patients' bedsides

On my third year, I spent so much time positioning myself to be available within earshot and up for any task, I have also witnessed many remarkable and sometimes shocking patient and physical encounters.

One time there is this 65-years old patient who had just learned that her cancer had returned and metastasized throughout her body. When others went back to grab their lunch, I return to the patient's room alone later in the day, and I was able to sit with her as she shared stories her raising her grandchildren and that she wanted to enjoy her retirement.

Because of that I understand why most doctors don't want to get attached to their patients…

At the beginning, it is very difficult to mourn with strangers and gracefully articulate an appropriate and comforting response, because sometimes all you can offer was your pity and condolences. At the time, I have certainly not mastered this task, and I fear the many moments in my future when I will stumble through this type of encounter. However, because of this experience, I know that I will need to work much harder to provide my patients with what they will need most.

Support.

Support that I will do my best in my job, to those who needed it, or even to those undeserving of it.

For that reasoning alone, I joined the military emergency medicine.

Of course, there are some pros and cons as well to this decision. Pros: My student loans are paid off by the military as long as I join as a commissioned officer after graduation and I got a job almost immediately. Cons: The _fucking_ workout. The Physical Training is a daily routine and it is mandatory for all military members.

Some of you may think that it is a good thing that most doctors can keep themselves healthy as well as their patients healthy.

Try doing that after your night shift at the ER. Oh, and the fact that the doctors workout is a level lower than the military itself.

One level _lower._

That means we have to do everything from self-defense to the training regime, just less rep time!

All I did in med school was study. I haven't exercised in ever since I graduated high school! The fact that my arms is just as flabby as my thighs only proves how hard the workout is for me.

Anyways…

Military medicine if often described as cutting edge medicine with the latest technology. Yet there are many reports of military health care system being sub-par when compared to their civilian counterpart. This is because, even though there are a lot of patients who needed help, the culture of compartmentalized system, the resistance to change, and strict adherence to rank and military department.

This means, that even though the clinical setting itself isn't adequate for emergency physicians' maintenance or even patients, they still wanted to keep the doctors skills sharp and ready for deployment to conflict areas around the globe. But they don't even have the resources needed.

But I long for something different. I wish there are more autonomy in the practice of medicine and less influence of rank with concern to medical decisions. Money is not the issue with the military doctors, but the bureaucracy of it frustrates me.

The feeling of helplessness and daily struggle with moral and ethical dilemmas. There are often times we are challenged by an order to provide medical care that we believe is wrong or inadequate.

And we have to follow them because it's an order from someone with a higher ranking.

I hated it.

That is why I dreamed of building my own hospital.

First of all, in my dream hospital, there will be plenty of low cost parking. Parking close to the hospital with big spaces enough to get kids and wheelchairs out without denting their neighbor's car.

I know it sounds a bit over the top, but hear me out!

Anyone is allowed inside the hospital.

Anyone, from rich to poor, from any age, and any color or race. A hospital easily accessible to anyone at a low cost.

In my dream hospital, there will be receptionists and nurses, real, live people, to take calls, and help to navigate the patients through hospital administration when necessary and pass messages to specific doctors

I have a dream, Martin Luther King Jr style.

All of a sudden a loud alarm rings all over the camp.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!"

The alarm is blaring all over the place.

We immediately went on guard.

"ATTENTION ALL PHYSICIANS NEEDED AT THE ER! I REPEAT-"

Without needing to hear another repeat of the announcement, we all went and run over to the Emergency Room, which is just a few meters away from our room.

Following the sounds of feet rushing towards the ER, is also the sound of something exploding. The main corridor turned into a mess instantly and some of my colleagues, including me were thrown from the corridor from the sheer impact.

My ears were ringing and my eyes began to water from the smoky air.

Liliana reached for my hand and pulled me up, away from the scene. "Up! Come on, we have to go, _now_!"

"Liliana!" I had to scream to hear myself, and Liliana dragged me towards the ER.

"ATTENTION ALL PHYSICIANS NEEDED AT THE ER! CODE GREY! I REPEAT CODE GREY!"

At that announcement, everyone's faces turned white with terror.

Code Grey could mean two things: (1) A combative person with no obvious weapon or (2) Acts of terrorism from conventional, nuclear, biological, or chemical agents, or other securities.

Which was already proven by the bombing earlier.

As soon as my sense of balance gets better, I ran ahead of Liliana, dragging her instead. "Faster Lily, if we die here, no one can survive!"

I can already feel her hand quivering.

When we went to the ER, it's a mess. The room was crowded. Nurses and other medics were flying all over the place and people were carrying first aid kit and bandages of sorts. A nurse navigated through the chaos and called out to me and Liliana.

"Over here doctor!"

She was kneeling in front of a very mangled patient who seemed to be a small boy and I immediately went towards the nurse. Just as I arrived, I could hear Liliana shouted for more hot water over screams of agony.

I exhaled, and counted the boys pulse "Report." I ordered the nurse.

"12-years old, a priority 1 trauma. The boy took a blow in the middle of his right was electrical activity in his heart. His pupils were dilated, we couldn't measure any blood pressure. Belly is greatly swollen. We have also found blood in his airway, as well as a tension pneumothorax on the right side."

"He still has a carotid pulse, but no radial. His HR is 145. Bring me O-negative blood bags and immediately prepare the OR."

"I'm sorry doctor, but all the ORs are occupied by a high military personnel. The Commander ordered all emergency operations to be put on hold until the operation are finished."

I tsked, "Damn it. Bring me the scalpel and anesthesia!"

"B-but the order…" the nurse stuttered.

One thing about operating on the hyper critically ill is that when you start from zero, there is no downside. But this boy is going to die unless I do something. No decision there; and, at some level and at this point. I'm the only hope this boy have. But unless I make a horrible judgement, a bad outcome is going to be the current situation.

Either the I follow order or the boy dies.

To hell with it. "Listen up you dumbfuck. This is currently a warzone! We are military doctors, either we save lives or we don't. My job now is to save this boy's life, now get me what I need or get the hell out of my sight!"

The nurse immediately straightened her back at my remark and shouted "Yes Ma'am!" as she run towards the nearest first aid pack to grab what I needed.

While she do that I tried to resuscitate him until it seemed possible to anesthetize the boy and cut him open.

Blood had filled his abdomen. I scooped it out, mopped it out, suctioned it out. His liver looked like someone had inserted a firecracker into it and lit it off. I put a clamp across his abdominal aorta, just below the diaphragm, to limit the amount of blood that could enter and leak out. I stuff a few packs into the crater of his liver and pressed on them.

My aim right now is to control the bleeding, get him stable enough.

Clamp on the aorta: done. Pack the liver: done. Pringle maneuver: did it.

This is enough for now.

"Dr. Marie!" someone had called me again.

Fuck where are the other doctors? "Yes I'm-"

But soon someone yelled on top of their lungs "Incoming!"

I moved backwards. Then all I can see was white and the sound of Liliana screaming my name in vain.

* * *

I was suddenly awake, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling.

Or the lack thereof.

There was nothing around, just an empty space. I couldn't see the floor or the sky, I couldn't even see the door or the window. It's very much like an empty spacious room that tried to consume me.

I don't like it, not one bit.

"How do you do, Marie Luntz?"

When my name was called by the soft, ominous voice, I turned my head towards it and saw a blur of light in front of me. His voice was comforting, but it did not belong to anyone I knew. Yet, he called me by my name.

"Who…"

Just what has happened?

While I was confused, I feel like him softly smiled at me.

"I'm aware that you are still confused, after all something like death comes abruptly." and as if he experiences something tragic, he hung his head down.

"I died?" I was uncertain. Because death was final. Well, that was unfortunate, I thought to myself. I assumed I wouldn't have any consciousness after death, but seems like I do after all.

Or perhaps, it's my own version of hell. To have my own thoughts alone to entertain itself for all eternity?

"I'm sure you're curious on what's going on." His voice becomes clearer, closer.

"Yes?"

"Well Marie," he paused for a moment. "There was an attack on your camp you see, it was by a rebel group. Most of them didn't make it…"

"What."

"You also didn't make it."

"Well, no shit." I snarled to him, and there was silence.

The man, who was probably some cosmic divine deity that was out of this world just gives me a soft smile. Probably saying something along the lines of I'm used to this kind of treatment.

"What about Liliana, Jacky-the nurse, and the boy that I just operated on?" I continued.

He explained further, "Liliana and Jacky was one of the few who managed to survive as planned. As for the boy, he was supposed to die today you see."

My eyes widened, "So he survived?"

"Yes. But he wasn't supposed to."

"Why?"

"Because, dear Marie, you moved."

I tilted my head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"That boy was supposed to die, as small as his body is, he wouldn't survive the impact of that blast. But in your last moment you managed to protect him Marie." he smiled.

I nodded. I let out a small hum as I closed my eyes. "I see…" I opened them. "I assumed because of this mistake you wanted me to replace him in the afterlife right?" I asked him.

"... And how did you come to that conclusion, dear Marie?"

"Well, you mentioned that Liliana and Jacky survived, _as planned_ , and that the boy was supposed to die. It's just common sense for me to believe from what you said that human's fate has been predetermined from the beginning. And I just disturbed his fate." I said promptly.

The man sounded amused. "You're rather sharp."

"I suppose," I said, "Although I did mention it was common sense, you also gave me a lot of hints. I am nobody in the grand scheme of things. I would like to believe that I'm only a single meaningless thread in the tapestry after all."

"So then, do you want to replace him?"

"Why are you asking as if my opinion matters. I'm already dead." I said curtly. "What I want or what I desire wont change that fact."

The stretch of silence returned, slightly longer than what I was expecting. But he gave me a look just like a parents would to a child.

He looks proud for some reason.

"Very well." he finally said with a sense of finality. "But if I were to ask, if you would want anything in your final moments, what would it be?"

I slowly thought about it, " Hmm, well I wanted to build a hospital before. But now that I'm dead I don't think I'll be able to do that…" I pondered, "I suppose if I were to be judged and were to be send to suffer in purgatory, I would still want to keep my memories, I guess."

"Wouldn't the memory of when you were alive makes it even more hurtful? It makes you long for them more, won't they?" he asked.

"Yes, but that is what makes it important. I want to remember because even though it is painful or it could make me yearn for it, I don't want to forget. They are my precious memories. Even if I were to burn in hell, the good times and the bad times in my life would be a few moments of reprieve on my penance."

The warm light twisted, and envelopes the cold room. It appears to be surrounding me, curving around my body. Through that, his appearance was no longer covered by the bright light. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he was wearing white robes and is barefoot.

"I have decided, Marie."

I said nothing, instead I sat in wonder with my eyes wide and mouth open. Nearly breathless. "There's no way," I whispered. "Y-you are-"

"Remember this Marie, what I have decided is not your punishment. Merely a thank you gift for saving that boy's life."

My surroundings tightened around me in a bright light. "W-wait, hold up! What do you mean?"

Then I fell…

After that I could not listen to what _he_ said as _his_ voice was covered by my own scream, but I could see his lips moving to say…

 _Be happy this time, my dear Marie_.

* * *

 **BREAKING NEWS**

/SPECIAL REPORT\

Good morning everyone. We are coming on air because there has been a deadly incident in the UN Military Camp while they were performing their peacekeeping mission. This camp consists of more than a hundred people including military personnel, as well as doctors and nurses of the military medicine.

There are reports of multiple explosions into the hour, multiple officials have told our news source there are at least twenty military doctors dead, and many more injured due to the initial suicide bombing inside the military camp.

This started at 10:30 local time at the end of the military medicine camp. Witnesses on the camp report hearing a loud bang, it is not clear if this came from inside or outside the camping area. However, most of the injured are personnel and victims of the riot that had just happened outside the camping area an hour before the bombing occurred.

Most casualties happened on the second bombing inside the emergency room of the military camp while the doctors were handling patients of the riot. People say that some simply ran for the exit, while some try to stop or at least warn other personnel inside the camp.

The air is filled with thousands of pieces of smoke which causes a fair amount of panic and hysteria for the people inside and outside the camp

Residents of the camp which includes physicians and nurses of the emergency were evacuated after suspected car bomb which has exploded inside the camp.

Some suspects that the riot is planned to keep the military distracted and the goal is to spread fear and hope by attacking the military medicine camp.

"This is a terrible tragedy, and this mass terrorism is the new evil of our world today." said the Mayor. "This is perpetrated by fanatics who are utterly indifferent to the sanctity of human life."

This is CNN news.

* * *

 **Please tell me of what do you think of this prologue, good, bad, trash? I accept all review and comments.**

 **I aim to make a fic that is realistic and light-hearted. I'm aware that Fairy Tail is a world where _The Power of Friendship_ could win everything, but I don't think it's that easy. Of course there are hardships that each of the character had dealt with and that is no different from the OC. But I do believe that a ripple created by the butterfly could create a Tornado. There is no way that with the appearance of a new character, the way things are would be the same.**

 **I hope you would enjoy reading this fic as much as I had fun making them.**

 **See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Your Journey Starts Here

**AN: I do not own anything in this fic except for my OC. Please enjoy.**

 **WARNING:** _This is a work of fiction. All characters and events in this show, even those based on real people, are entirely fictional. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Your Journey Starts Here**

* * *

 **January 13, X772**

People are running down the hallway in panic. Scurrying away from the halls into one of the room, bringing bowls and towels. A scream of pain could barely be heard, the same could be said for the sound of people cluttering about.

Apparently today is a special day for two people.

"Fuck you asshole! I will never birth another child to you ever again!"

Well, one people for now.

A woman, with her old and experienced outlook carry on as if these threats were just a normal, simple, everyday occurrence, "Just push girl, take a deep breath…" The pregnant woman took a deep breath, halting her curses and insults. "Now, push!"

"UNGHH! Nonononononononono, I can't it's too painful... " she cried, holding her husband by his hand,

The man beside her could only sympathize, and reassure her that everything is going to be fine as he holds her hand just as tightly as she did. "I know you can darling, don't stop trying."

"Don't tell me what to do you bastard! I'll rip your balls off so you can get a taste of this!"

"Come now, push! I can see the head!" the midwife screamed back at the couple. "Again!"

Another harsh grunt and a scream later, as well as a blinding white pain in a teared open vagina, everyone could hear a wonderful wail of a baby.

 _Our baby_.

"Congratulations are in order, Mr and Mrs Kruez. It has been a long and grueling contraction." said the midwife who had just cleaned the baby and cut off the umbilical cord. "Its a healthy and stubborn little girl."

The girl, _the mother_ , who is panting and sweating away all her screams of pain and anguish hum in satisfaction. Holding her husband's hand tighter as she saw the little girl around the midwife's arms.

No one can blame her, giving birth is indeed painful.

Her husband, slowly let go of her hand. His dark eyes and arms moved to hold his baby with the utmost, tender care. As if he was terrified of accidentally dropping her.

"Hannah," the mother said with a hoarse voice. "Our Hannah is finally here."

"Hannah indeed." the name rolls of his tongue naturally. He and his wife didn't plan their baby's name in advance, but his wife has always been sensible. He couldn't help but to agree with her naming choice.

For years they have tried to conceive a child, and after years of heartbreak and grief, finally their prayers and wishes have been answered.

Hannah: _The Grace of God_.

God has finally given them His graces, their Hannah.

* * *

 **X772**

In the beginning of my life, I would always remember the gentle touch of the dark eyed man who holds me with his strong hands and the warm hums of a woman when I was feeling distressed. It was comfortable and secure. A feeling that I rarely get in my previous life

Oh, and don't forget that feeling of being squeezed out of a vagina.

I kinda feel victimized by the whole thing. I think that is why most baby cried when they were out of the womb.

Anyways…

When you were a baby, you don't get to see much of everything. Most things were just a blur to me. I spend most of my days sleeping, eating, and pooping my pants. Which is kinda embarrassing when I think about it now.

Mentally I'm a grown woman.

Who soiled herself...

I was always wrapped in a blanket to keep myself warm, and I can remember sensations of being picked up, pinched, kissed, hugged, lulled to sleep, and my ass being wiped.

Seeing that I have nothing to do, mostly I spend my days thinking. What should I do? Should I act like a baby. God, imagine a grown ass woman making gugugaga noises like a deranged homeless lunatic. Or should I just act like myself? But would they be scared? Would they expect a baby to act like an adult, what if they send me for experimentation?

There are so many questions and what ifs burning in my mind.

Of course, if I act as myself, I would be regarded as a child genius. Nobody likes a smart-ass including myself. And the burden that comes from being that would be too much. The expectations and the faith of others believing that I can do anything and everything would be exhausting.

I know, since I have a fair share of those moments before.

Therefore it would be best for me to act deranged for a while and maybe entertain my parents.

My parents would also be another thing I'm concerned about.

I used to be an orphan and I have no idea how to act around my current ones.

Ever since I could remember, I was always living on an orphanage with at least fifty other children. As soon as I was of age, they kicked me out since they have no sponsors to feed everyone. I could still remember living in a house without a rooftop, and no one to take care of my health.

But it wasn't a problem, since that was how I have always lived my life. I have to take care of myself because I know that no one will except for me. No one can give me proper directions in life and I would try everything based on trial and error.

I was just lucky that I can still go to college and to even have a job to support myself. I was luckier to be able to _dream_ because I know people with my kind of circumstances, and most of them doesn't end up pretty.

It was Christmas at the time when I was just kicked out from the orphanage. I don't have anything besides the clothes on my body and a measly dollar bills. I couldn't afford a house or shelter so sometimes I sneak out inside rich people's garages to get warm.

Back then I don't get what is so special about Christmas, until I decided to take a peek through the window to see the child curling around his mother's lap and his father carrying him around with his strong arms. I could still remember feeling so jealous and so lonely it _hurts_.

I don't know why I have been reborn. I don't know why was I given a second chance when I clearly don't deserve it. But that is why I want to enjoy it. I know it sounds selfish, but I want to enjoy cuddling with my mom or having to hug my dad. I wanna be cared for, and care for them back in return.

I want their love.

So even if I have to lie or become a deranged homeless lunatic. I'll do it.

Because I don't want the void of being parentless back into my life, ever again.

* * *

 **X774**

I become fully aware of my full surroundings and my motor skills, shortly after I turned two.

Before all I could feel were only sensations, but now I can see, feel, smell and hear, albeit limited, but it is nice to be able to have your five senses back. Like right now, I am aware that I am laying on a small fluffy blanket that smells just like flowers and sunshine.

"Anna!" A familiar voice rang out, drawing my attention from my fluffy yellow blanket to the voice. Looking up, I saw Mama who picked me up. I took her familiar features like her warm brown eyes and her light blonde hair. I hugged and smelled her, she smelled just like the sun!

"Mama," I said clumsily, my tongue feeling very uncooperative. My voice is very high, like when Papa eat the air from a balloon, his voice becomes very high!

"Do you want to make breakfast with me Anna?" Mama asked, and I nodded. Mama's food were the best in the village! I hope she's baking soft cookies again.

As I was carried to the small kitchen table, I couldn't help but to wonder, my name was Hannah, but Mama called me Anna, but what is papa's and Mama's name? Is Mama's name also Mama and Papa, Papa too?

This child like mentality suited me.

Still being carried by Mama, Mama brought me to the kitchen table, it wasn't cookies, but small grains of rice. Mama told me yesterday it rhymes with nice.

"Come now Anna, open your mouth and let the rice airplane comes!" Mama exclaimed.

My uncoordinated hand stuck into the bowl of rice, totally ignoring Mama's attempts to feed me and somehow I brought a small fistful of it to my mouth. They are very uncomfortably sticky, so I stuck them into my mouth as well.

I know Mama didn't mind me eating with my hands, and it wasn't like my fingers are filthy, Mama always keeps them clean! Or at least asked me to clean them.

"My stubborn little Anna." Mama mused lovingly, looking somewhat proud of the lack of table manners I was displaying. "Don't forget the eggs! You've always loved eggs." Mama smiled, pulling the egg plates closer.

I eyed the eggs happily while watching Mama eats with cold spoon. I always hated cold spoon, bleh! Why didn't anyone invent some warm spoon instead?

Mama gives me a satisfied him, she always does that, and I always try to follow.

"So," Mama said once I had cleaned my plates off any rices and eggs. "How do you feel on going on a little trip with me Anna?" Mama asked.

"Trip?" I parroted, usually after breakfast, we go to the park, and I built castles in dirts and sand. I wiped my forearm over my eyes to get away from the feeling of sticky grains, and peered to look at Mama.

"Yes, just you and me! Keep it a secret from Papa though." Mama smiled encouragingly.

Secrets! I love secrets! I got really excited and Mama smiles as she sees my eyes twinkle "Okay!" I chimed.

"Come on then, " Mama said, picking me up and preparing me to go out on her trip.

Mama took me away from home and walked through town until we reached the village gates. It was small and made out of wood, Mama said it was only used as a boundary to let other people outside the village knows that there's a small village here.

"Do you want piggybacks?" Mama asked, having moved me from her hips to her back.

"Yes! I love Mama's piggybacks!" I exclaimed. Don't tell Mama, but Papa's piggybacks are actually the best. He got the biggest shoulder and sometimes I could sit on it like a chair. I wrapped my arms around Mama's neck and I could feel her hand tickling my butt.

I pressed my mouth against Mama's shoulder to stop a sequel coming through when a sudden breeze was travelling through and I giggled helplessly to myself.

"You love that, did you now?" Mama asked bemusedly.

We traveled for a while through the forest and finally we came at a stop at a small peaceful meadow. Mama swung me off her back so that I could look at her and grinned, unable to help myself.

Mama gave me a small smile, "Oh my little Anna," said and pulled me into a hug. "You are so adorable." she said planting a quick kiss on my cheek while she's at it. "Now, come! Let me show you what Mama usually do here."

I skipped after Mama, feeling really eager.

"Here we are," Mama said, crouching at the base of a tree, while I followed behind her. "Look right below my feet Anna," she said, touching the leaves under the trunk of the tree. "We are collecting this plant, but don't put anything in your mouth, okay?"

"Yes, Mama." I dutifully replied, curiously watching Mama.

Mama digged the dirt around the whole plant, "So first you grab the whole plant gently, and collect the roots. Then put it in this hat." She said, flipping her straw hat around as a makeshift basket.

With her clear instructions in mind, I crouched down and started collecting roots. After a while there is a slight itch which made me glance down at my hands, starting to grow at an uncomfortable pace. Raising one hand to my face, the itchiness grows worse. I looked at Mama, Mama and I grabbed the same plants, but she isn't showing anything uncomfortable.

"Done!" Mama announced when the last root landed on the hat. "Very good Anna, now let me see your hands." Mama sad once she has the hat filled with root secured inside her pouch and store the pouch away.

I held out my palm that had just started to become red, irritated, and swollen. "It's itchy…" When Mama tried to hold it, it stings a bit, and it was pulsing. I noticed Mama's hand and she was fine. "You didn't turn red Mama." I whined.

"I have handled this plants for years Anna," she pointed out. "It takes a bit of time, but now I'm immune to poisons in the roots of those plants."

My eyes widened.

 _Poison?_

"Don't put your fingers in your mouth until we can get home and wash your hands, okay?" Mama said next.

Once we have returned home, Mama sat me down on the kitchen table. "How's the hands?" she asked.

"It's very itchy, can I scratch them?" I told her bluntly, getting annoyed at the feeling."

"It will go away soon." Mama told me instead. "Listen now Anna, the roots are the least poisonous. Now watch how I cook them, okay?"

"Okay." I said, leaning forward slightly to see Mama lay the flat side of the knife towards the roots and thump on them until they crack, then Mama put them in a pot of boiling water.

"After it has been reduced for a few hours, it can be used directly or be left to dry." Mama finished. "You can scrape it and turn it into a powder once it dries." she concluded with a smile.

I blinked, trying to grasp all the information Mama gave me. Then Mama picked me up and rinsed my hands thoroughly. I lifted my hands in front of my face to see my hands and fingers. They are just pink now instead of red. I can live with pink.

"Look Mama!" I said holding my palms out to Mama who inspected them.

"Very nice." Mama praised me, and I beamed. "You also manage not to scratch them! It was very itchy right?"

I grinned in satisfaction, I wanted to scratch them from the meadows, but I managed. Just like Papa said, I've been nothing more than stubborn.

"Let's clean everything up, and then it's time to make some cookies." Mama declared happily.

"Cookies!" I exclaimed. I've been waiting for cookies since breakfast. "Let's make some more for Papa too before he came home!"

It didn't occur to me as until I was just about to fall asleep, that my mom just taught me how to make a _basic_ poison.

* * *

 **X 776**

Ever since then I was busy.

Lessons with Mama escalated to the point where we spent almost half a day to get me used to poisons.

Now I'm consuming very small amounts of it daily.

At first it was bitter and it gave me stomach aches, and I hated it. But at least it doesn't make me puke. But Mama said I can now eat whatever I wanted without having to worry what's making me sick!

Mama and Papa taught me how to read and write this world's language, which was fun. In my freetime, we visit Papa with his job and I tried helping him as well. Mama and I never mentioned the meadow to Papa, but it seems that without us telling him he knows about we did and he wasn't even mad about it.

Mama did mention not to go to the meadow alone, since it is located outside the village gates and she didn't want me to get lost.

Now I'm currently helping Papa work! It was very very hard. There are lots of world that I didn't quite understand, but Papa helps me around. I was very tired by the amount of paperwork Papa has. It's as tall as a mountain, a never ending ones!

"You did very well Anna, thank you for helping me." Papa praised me as he helped me get back on my feet from the pile of paper I've collapsed under and carried me home.

"I'm hungry…" I informed him when we were walking back home from his office.

"I suppose we could get something before we went back." he mused. "What would you like?"

"Cookies!" I instantly chirped. I always wanted cookies, but they are very rare to be sold on a small village. Since this is the harvest season, there is no reason to resist.

Papa snorted, held out his hands and swung me up his shoulder. "To the bakery it is!" I wrapped my arms tightly around his head and squealed in delight laughter when he runs to the bakery.

I was flushed with laughter and joy, "Again!" I cried before I could stop myself. Which drew the attention of the villagers passing by.

Papa gave me an amused look. "I thought girls were supposed to scare easily," he said jokingly.

I gave him an amused look as I snickered, "But it's fun!"

Papa shook his head as he walked outside the bakery, putting me down just outside the door. "Wait here." Papa instructed and gave me a firm look, then walked to the counter to order.

I watched outside the door impatiently as I smelled the baked bread and chocolate chip cookies. After a few minutes Papa came out and gave me a warm piece of cookie, "Here you go princess." Papa said.

"M na pyncess." I said firmly, wrinkling my nose as I ate the cookies. Mama gave me a story book the other day about a Princess locked in a tower, waiting for her Prince to come save her. Why would I wait when I can just climb down the tower myself. Story books are so stupid sometimes.

"No?" Papa asked, intrigued. "I thought every girl wanna be a Princess?"

"But it's so boooorrinnggggg. What would you do if you get stuck in a tower all day!" I said honestly, and get another bite at the cookie. It was heavenly with the crispy outside and gooey chocolate in the middle. After I took a bite I offer the cookie to Papa.

"How generous." Papa sad teasingly. "I have to beat these Princes back with a stick when you grow older."

I smiled. "Like the Dragon!" that would be so cool Papa! You can blow then off with fire or stomp them!"

"Yes! Just like a Dragon, a big scary one that breathes fire!" he mused. "I'm going to live as long as a dragon too."

"Really? Are you going to live a thousand years? That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yes! Are you gonna be Papa's baby dragon?" he inquired, and I nodded.

"I'm going to be a baby dragon! RAWR!" Papa just laughs at our jokes. As we are nearing our home, I got really curious. "By the way Papa," I bend my head upwards to meet his gaze.

"What is it Princess?"

I scowled, deciding that I don't like the nickname, but don't really care about it, "Why do you have so many paper work today?"

"You know Nana loves sewing right?" he mentioned, and once again I nodded. Nana is my grandmother who really loves sewing. Most of my clothes were made by Nana herself. "Well, those papers are documents that I needed to make a clothing store for your Nana!"

"Woah," I muttered softly. "Nana's gonna be rich soon! Her clothes are the best!"

"Indeed." Papa agrees. "Nana did make the best clothes didn't she?"

"Yup." I smiled and finished the rest of my cookies."By the way Papa, what do you name the store?"

Papa smiles, "Heart Kreuz."

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **And so Hannah journey begins.**


End file.
